Future Glimpse
by moonstar274
Summary: While the titans are fighting Warp, Robin ends up 20 years into the future, where he meets a little girl named Jenna who may be closer to him then he relizes.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my second fanfic, so please be nice!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans (Wish I did though! LOL!)**

**Summery: While the teen titans are fighting Warp, Robin ends up 20 years into the future, where he meets a little girl who may be closer to him then he realizes.**

**(a/n: Unlike "How long is forever?", Robin doesn't just "vanish" May as well know now rather then have you guys confused later on.)**

"Alright ladies and gentleman!" an overexcited Beast Boy shouted at his teammates. "You all know what tonight is! It's movie night! So just sit back, relax, and…" "Can you just play the movie already?" asked Raven in a bored voice. Beast Boy shot her an irritated glance, but obliged.

Halfway thru the movie, the 5 teen heroes were staring at the screen, watching as the main character approached the warehouse. The scene got more and more terrifying until…

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The titans, even Raven, jumped when the alarm went off. "Ahh c'mon!" Cyborg complained. "Right when it was getting good too!" Despite this they all rushed to the museum, where the crime was taking place. Warp was, once again, trying to steal priceless artifacts from the museum.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Teen Titans. I must admit you gave me a rather unpleasant delay last time. But I don't plan on it happening again." "Then you shouldn't have come here to begin with! Titans, go!" Robin shouted the order and the team instantly shot into action. However they soon realized that Warp had set a trap for them all.

Warp laughed, seeing them struggle to free themselves. "Well Titans, I guess I win this round." He turned to leave. At the last moment however, Robin got loose and flung himself at Warp, dragging them both thru the time portal.**(a/n: Yeah I know. It's a lot like "How long is forever", but I couldn't think of anything better.) **

For a moment, he had a sense of floating. Then he fell and tumbled across the floor. When Robin looked up, he was shocked to see that he was no longer at the museum, but on a sidewalk somewhere in Jump City. Or a more updated version of Jump City. Robin realized that he must have gone through the time portal when he'd leapt at Warp.

_Man, I wonder what year it is. _he thought, rubbing his head. Walking to a nearby store, he looked for a calendar. He quickly found one but when he saw the year on it, his mouth fell open in disbelief. For there, in big, bold, letters, was the date: May 16, 2028

He was 20 years into the future.

**I'll have the next chapter out very, very soon. Like in a few days or something. Meanwhile review, review, review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I told you guys I'd have this out soon! Now, this part starts out in Titan's Tower. 20 years later the Titan's still work -and live- together, though there are a few new members off the family. Nothing exciting, this chapter is just so you get to know the next character better. Now you guy's can read. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

11 year old Jenna Grayson carefully sneaked out of her room and walked downstairs to the main room. The alarm had gone off a few minutes ago, but that wasn't why she was up. Growing up in Titan's tower, Jenna was used to the alarm going off at any given time and couldn't remember a single time when she had been startled by it. The reason why she was up, was for quite another reason.

Looking into the main room, she saw that her parents were the only ones there. "Ahem." she said, making her presence known. Starfire and Nightwing **(I was originally going to keep his name as Robin, but I figured it'd be too confusing) **turned to look at her. "Jenna, what are you doing up this late?" Nightwing asked, though he already knew the answer. For the past week, Jenna had come to the main room every time the alarm went off and asked the same thing. At first it was cute, but it got really annoying, really fast. As he'd expected Jenna asked the same question.

" I want to go with you guys. Please Daddy, can I go? I promise I won't get in the way and I'll do exactly as you say and everything! And afterwards, I'll stop bothering you about going on missions till you say I can. Just this one time, Dad, please!!" Jenna begged.

Nightwing let out a groan and Starfire, sensing yet another fight over the subject, quickly left to see what was taking the other titans so long. "Jenna, how many times do we have to go over this? You're too young to go on missions. You can go when you're 14." "But Dad! You guys have taught us how to fight since we were like 5! It's not as if I can't look after myself!" "You still can't go and that's final. Now go back to bed."

Jenna sighed and left. But she wasn't going to her room. She had absolutely no intentions of being left behind. So, despite her father's orders, Jenna left titan's tower, determined to track them down. However, 11 year olds aren't exactly world famous trackers, and an hour later, Jenna still couldn't find them and decided that she'd better go home before they found her missing. She turned the corner…and ran right into someone.

Jenna looked up, ready to apologize to whoever she'd bumped into but when she saw who it was her words died on her lips. _Oh man! _she thought. _Of all the people I could have run into in Jump City, it just had to be Dad, didn't it! _Suddenly, Jenna noticed something. Her dad looked…younger. Much younger. In fact, he looked like a teenager.

Jenna decided to approach the situation with caution. "Are you o.k.?" she asked hesitantly. "Yeah, I'm fine." he said. "About as fine as people can be after they've gone 20 years in time." he added under his breath, but Jenna heard. _So he's from the past! Well, at least I'm not in trouble. _she thought. She had no idea how much trouble she was really in. Because in a corner, a dark figure was watching them coldly, waiting for just the right moment.

**All right a little boring, I admit but now, Jenna has run into Robin, the past version of her father after she disobeyed Nightwing's order to stay home. (See any trouble around that corner?) Who is it that's watching them and what does he want with them? Will Robin find out that Jenna is (technically) his daughter, and if so how will he react? I'm trying to write these as quickly as possible! Meanwhile, keep reviewing!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, last chapter Jenna has run into Robin. Now you guys can read. Thanks for the reviews by the way!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. (But I'm really jealous of whoever does!)**

Robin looked at the girl who he'd run into, and made several quick observations. She was young, about 10 or 11, and she had long jet-black hair and bright green eyes. Her skin had a sun-kissed look to it and she acted in a cautious, almost frightened, way. However, when she heard that he was from the past, she had lost all caution and gave him a wide grin.

"So you're from the past? That is so cool!" the girl said. "Not as cool as you'd think." Robin said. Then he raised an eyebrow. "Um… where are you're parents?" he asked. The girl leaned against the wall. "Work." she replied smoothly. "I see. And where are you supposed to be?" Robin asked. "Home." the girl said. "So…why aren't you home?" he continued. She shrugged. "Don't wanna be."

Robin gave the girl a look. He doubted she was supposed to be wondering alone out here. "What's your name?" he asked. "Jenna…" she stopped. If she said her name was Jenna Grayson then he would suspect at once. She had no doubt in her mind that he'd be shocked to learn who she really was. She had to keep him of the track. "My name is Jenna." she repeated. "O.k. Jenna," Robin said. "You should go home." He turned to leave.

Jenna watched him for a while before running after him. "Wait!" she yelled. "Can I come with you?" Robin looked at her, startled. "Wait, what?" he asked. "I want to come with you." she repeated. Robin stared at her for a second before he burst out laughing. "I don't think so, kid." he said. "Where I'm going could be dangerous." "I can fight." "I'm sure you can." he replied sarcastically. "No, really look!" and with that she did an advanced karate kick that knocked Robin down.

Robin looked at her, bewildered. Usually he would have been able to block that, but he hadn't thought that she was serious. "Plus, you'll need someone to show you around, wouldn't you?" she asked. Robin sighed. She was right. Jump City looked extremely different, he doubted he'd find Warp on his own. "Fine," he muttered. "You can come." Jenna grinned. "Great!" she ran off and Robin followed.

As she took him around looking for Warp, she talked, about her little brother, parents(though she was careful with what she said.) school, and several other things. Robin noticed that she was hiding something and, though he didn't know why, he felt as if he knew her from somewhere. Suddenly Jenna stopped. "Um… is this the guy you're looking for?" she asked. Robin turned and saw no other then Warp standing there.

"Well, Robin, took you long enough." Warp muttered. "Give me that time capsule Warp!" Robin demanded. "I'm afraid I can't do that." Warp replied, smirking. Robin rushed at him and managed to kick him. The time capsule flew out of his hands and landed with a thump on the floor. Warp spun around and attacked, knocking Robin down. He turned to get the time capsule, but something dashed in front of him and grabbed it. Turning, Warp saw that Jenna had the time capsule in her hands.

"Give it back, kid!" he demanded. "You want it so bad, why don't you come and take it!" she hissed back. "It would be my pleasure." he replied. He ran at her and suddenly fell back. Jenna had shot him down with a blue starbolt. Jenna stared at her hand in a mixture of surprise and pleasure. _Yes! _she thought. _My powers finally came in! It's about time! _

Robin stared at Jenna. _How in the world did she make that starbolt?! _he thought. Suddenly, an idea hit him. He looked at Jenna, at her jet-black hair, her green eyes, the lightly tanned-looking skin, and his suspicions were confirmed. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before._ Jenna's really…_

Before he had time to finish the thought, he saw Warp get back up. Quickly he ran over and resumed his fight, until Warp ran off. Then he turned to Jenna, who was grinning. "Wow! That was awesome!" she complemented. Thinking he couldn't hear her, she added. "Mom and Dad were so wrong! I can totally handle these criminals." "Warp isn't the worst criminal out there. You're parents were right when they said you shouldn't go after them. You need more practice." Jenna rolled her eyes. "Roll you're eyes but it's the truth…Jenna Grayson.

**Oh, a cliffy! I think! So now Robin knows who Jenna is! How will she react? If you liked it, then please, REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jenna suddenly went very rigid. "I never told you my last name." she whispered. "But that is your last name, isn't it." Robin said. It was a statement, not a question. Jenna turned, completely prepared to lie, until she saw the look on Robin's face. _He knows. _she thought. Jenna nodded. "Yeah, my full name is Jenna Grayson." Robin nodded. Of course it was a shock to learn the truth, but he was extremely calm and matter-of fact about it. "Why didn't you just say so right away?" he asked. Jenna looked at him. "You wouldn't have believed me if I did." she replied. "Yeah, I guess I wouldn't have." he agreed.

There was a moment of silence as Robin thought over the fact that he had a daughter and Jenna tried to think of something to say. "So I guess you're leaving now, right?" Jenna said. "You know, now that you have the time capsule and all." To her surprise, Robin shook his head. "Not yet. I need to get it fixed first. Maybe Cyborg will know how to fix it." "Well in that cause we'll need to go back to Titan's Tow… oh shoot!" she shouted suddenly.

"What is it?" Robin asked, instantly concerned. "Well… let's just say you and Mom aren't exactly going to be pleased when I get back since I'm kind of out her without you guy's knowing. Robin's eyes narrowed. "You left without permission?" he asked. "Well you wouldn't give it to me!" she said, as if that justified it. Robin gave her a look. "You shouldn't have done that." he said. Jenna pouted. "You've known I'm your daughter for 5 minutes and your all ready criticizing me!" Suddenly, she grinned. "My gosh, you really are my father!" Jenna laughed and Robin couldn't help but grin. He was still getting used to the idea of Jenna being his daughter, but seeing her now, he didn't think that it'd be so bad. In fact, he might actually enjoy it.

All of a sudden, Jenna stopped laughing, her eyes going wide. "Watch out!" she screamed. Robin spun around and leapt aside just before something crashed right where he'd been standing seconds before. He turned and froze when he saw who it was.

"Slade." Robin hissed, his eyes narrowing. Jenna turned to look at him in horror. How many times had she heard of all the terrible things Slade had done. And now she was face-to-face with her father's worst enemy.

"My, my Robin." Slade said smoothly. "Such a cold welcome? I haven't done anything." "Yet." Robin said. "What do you want Slade?" he demanded. Slade didn't answer but instead attacked. Robin grabbed his bo-staff and he and Slade began to fight. After several blows to both sides, Slade finally knocked Robin down. "Sad, really." Slade said, watching as Robin tried to pull himself back up. "You could have been very useful to me." Just as he was about to finish Robin off, a blue starbolt hit him.

Turning around, he saw that Jenna had hit him. "Jenna Grayson." he said, calmly. "I was wondering how long it'd be till I ran into you." Jenna shuddered. Even she knew that taking on Slade was foolish. But she was defiantly not giving up without a fight. She spun around, planning on hitting him and was shocked when she felt her hand being grabbed and then Slade throwing her. She hit the wall, hard, and was knocked out instantly.

Robin looked up and saw, to his utter horror, Slade with Jenna's unconscious body in his arms. Feeling a sudden rush of protectiveness, Robin leapt to his feet. "Let her go Slade!!" he demanded. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Until next time Robin." With that he flung a smoke bomb on the floor and vanished, leaving Robin standing there.

"Jenna! JENNA!!" he called desperately. Nobody answered and Robin realized that Slade had, once again, gotten away. But this time, he had Jenna with him. Robin looked at the floor, his hands in fists. He couldn't believe this had happen, that he'd let it happen. Robin looked up and, determined to fix this, turned and headed for Titan's Tower.


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, I want to thank all of you for reviewing. While Robin and Jenna faced off against Slade, The Titans had gotten back and it didn't take long for them to see that Jenna had vanished. The story picks up from there.**

"WHERE IS SHE!!" a beyond furious Nightwing demanded. "Calm down, Nightwing! I'm running a trace on her communicator right now. It'll take an hour or two, but we'll know exactly where she is soon enough." Cyborg told Nightwing.

Starfire was also pacing, but she was more worried then angry. "What if she's in some sort of trouble?" Starfire said. "She could be hurt or…" Nightwing stopped and smiled comfortingly at his wife. "Hey, I'm sure she's fine. Don't worry." he told her. Starfire seemed comforted by this and Nightwing went back to his pacing. _Jenna, where in the world are you! _he thought. _You are so dead when I get thru with you! _He was furious that Jenna had gone against his orders and left the tower.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The Titans looked up. "Hey, maybe that's her!" BeastBoy said. Nightwing got up and opened the door. But it wasn't Jenna who was standing there. It was Robin. At first all Nightwing could do was stare in bewilderment. "Can I talk to you?" Robin asked.

_1 hour later_

Robin had just finished telling the Titans about what happened with Slade. Cyborg, BeastBoy, and Raven looked shocked, Starfire seemed horrified, and Nightwing was shocked as well as angry.

"You lost my daughter?!" he hissed after Robin finished. Robin glared. " It wasn't my fault!" he yelled. Nightwing was about to make some smart-mouth comment when Cyborg stopped him. "Look, it doesn't matter who's fault it is. Jenna's still lost. The computer should have tracked her by now so we'll just find out where Slade's keeping her and get her back. Nightwing agreed and they all went to the main computer, which had tracked Jenna to an abandoned warehouse.

Within minutes, the Titans were there. And waiting for them, was Slade. "Hello Titans." he said. "To what do I owe this visit?" "You know exactly why we're here Slade! Give us back Jenna!" Nightwing shouted. Slade shook his head. "And what makes you so sure she wants to come back with you?" he asked. "You see, after I took Jenna she agreed to be my newest apprentice. It wasn't very hard to convince her."

The Titans glared at him. "Where is she Slade!" Robin spoke up. Slade laughed. "Why she's right here." Turning to a dark corner he called, "Jenna, come out here!" Out of the shadows, smirking evilly, stepped no other then Jenna.

**Hah! Did you guy's like it? Jenna's now Slade's apprentice! Anyways, if you liked it let me know. REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone!! All right, as always, I want to thank all of you for reviewing! You guys rock!! I also want to say a special thank you to Raven of Alaska, for his brilliant idea and then for letting me use it here. You're the best! I tried my best with the flashback but I'm always welcome to any suggestions you guys have on how to improve it. I also changed chapter 5 by taking the whole shot thing out. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

"JENNA!!" they all yelled at once, they're relief at her being safe was mixed with the horror that she was now Slade's apprentice. "Hey, everyone." she called out, bitterly, the smirk still on her face.

Nightwing turned to glare at Slade. "What have you done to her?!" he demanded. "Why Nightwing, I've done nothing to her. She agreed of her own free will to come work for me." "Liar!" Nightwing hissed. "Titans, go!" They didn't need to be told twice. In a split second, they were all racing toward Slade.

At that moment, Jenna leapt in front and threw several starbolts at them. They jumped back and Slade leapt down to take on Nightwing while the rest tried to deal with Jenna. The battle was difficult, both for Nightwing who was fighting Slade (never an easy task) and for the other five, who had fight Jenna, yet had no wish to hurt her.

"Jenna, please…" Starfire started. "We don't want to hurt you." Raven added. Jenna didn't listen to either of them and shot them down with two well-aimed starbolts. At that moment, Nightwing managed to drive Slade away and quickly joined his teammates. Cyborg was trying to talk some sense into Jenna. "Listen, girl, we really don't want to hurt you." "Yeah," Beast Boy added. "What's wrong with you?" Jenna hit him, grabbed his arm, and flung him at Cyborg, knocking them both down.

Nightwing and Robin were the only ones left. Nightwing was shocked. "Jenna…" he said, not knowing what to say. Jenna shot him a hate-filled look and tried to hit him. Nightwing dodged it, but couldn't bring himself to hurt her. Robin tried to grab her but she did a quick back-flip and avoided his grasp.

Just as she was about to run off, a large black hand suddenly caught her, raising her into the air. Jenna struggled, but Raven had no intentions of letting her go.

_Later, in Titans Tower infirmary_

Cyborg was running a scan on Jenna, trying to find something wrong with her. Since she'd been caught, Jenna had refused to talk with any of them. Now Cyborg sighed as he read the results of the scan. According to this, Jenna was completely fine. "I don't know, Nightwing." Cyborg said, turning to him. "I can't find anything wrong with her." Nightwing nodded, absently acknowledging it.

"Raven," Robin said suddenly, thinking of something. "Could you…" "Yes." Raven cut in, understanding at once. "If we could look into her mind, we might be able to see just what happened." "Then we should do so at once." Starfire said, immediately agreeing. Nightwing quickly agreed as well and Raven went into a trance, trying to find her way into Jenna's mind. "Alright," Raven said opening her eyes. "I think I've got it."

A black portal appeared in front of them and it quickly cleared to reveal some sort of hideout. "This is what happened when Slade kidnapped Jenna." Raven explained. They all turned their attention to the screen.

………………………………**...**

Jenna Grayson slowly opened her eyes. _Where…where am I ?_ she thought hazily. Suddenly it all came rushing back to her. Slade, the fight, hitting the wall and backing out. She jumped up and tried to figure out where she was.

"I see you've finally woken up." said a voice in her ear. With a gasp, Jenna spun around and saw Slade standing right behind her. The blood drained from her face and she felt her heart skip a beat. "Slade! Why did you bring me here?!" she shouted.

"Calm yourself Jenna. I have no intention of hurting you." He looked at her. "In fact, quite the opposite. I want to offer you a proposition." Jenna raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?!" she demanded. Slade took a step toward her and Jenna quickly took a step back. "How would you like to become my newest apprentice?"

The question startled Jenna so much that for a moment, she could only stare at him. Then she snapped back to reality. "Are you kidding me?! I'd never agree to be your apprentice!" Jenna snarled declining at once. She began to back away nervously as Slade walked toward her.

"Stay away from me!" Jenna yelled. "Just wait till my parents get here! They'll…" "Ah, yes, your parents." Slade interrupted. "Nightwing and Starfire. The same parents who, as I recall, won't let you fight or go on missions." He looked Jenna straight in the face. "Aren't I right?" he asked. Logically, Jenna knew that she should just ignore him, that she should just keep her mouth shut. But fighting was one subject she was extremely touchy about.

"The way my parents raise me is none of your business! How do you know about the whole fighting thing anyways?" she asked. "My dear Jenna, I know a great many things that may surprise you." Slade said with a humorless laugh. "I've been watching you, Jenna. During your training, when you ask to go on missions. I know you want to fight and I know that your parents won't let you."

"Shut up." Jenna hissed bitterly. She was getting angry. Not at Slade, but at her parents. "Strange, isn't it? During your training, they're all smiles and praises. But a few minutes later, when the alarm goes off, suddenly you're too young, too inexperienced, not ready." "I said shut up!!" Jenna screamed. Slade curtly ignored her outburst. "Why do you think you're parents won't let you go? Because they don't want you to get hurt?" he chuckled softly.

"You and I both know that's not true. You can take care of yourself. You should be allowed to go on missions. But you can't, and it's not because you're parents are scared for you." There was a moment of silence. "Don't you see, Jenna? They're scared OF you."("WHAT!!" Nightwing, Starfire, and Robin all yelled at once. "Shh! said the other three. They reluctantly did so.) Jenna had frozen, staring at Slade with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"What…what do you mean?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly. "I've seen you train Jenna. You're strong. Very strong in fact. And it's that very strength that your parents fear." He was walking around her in slow circles. "You're highly advanced in martial arts and you've just gotten your Tamaranean powers. They think that if they let you fight, you'll lose control of that strength, that power. That you'll turn on them and everyone in Jump City. You'll become just another criminal."

"You're… you're lying!" Jenna whispered. "Everything you've told me is a lie. Can you show me even a shred of proof that anything you've told me is true?" she demanded. Slade stopped circling her and looked at her. "I don't need to prove it. You already believe it." he said smoothly. Something inside Jenna broke at these words. It was true. She didn't want to admit it, but she already believed everything Slade told her.

"You've always wondered why and now you have a reason that fits perfectly." Jenna looked at the floor but not before everyone saw the look of hurt, betrayal, and anger in her eyes. She tried to ignore him but his words rang, loud and clear, in her head. Slade walked over to her and tipped her face up with his fingers so that she was looking straight into his face.

"They're afraid of your power. But I'm not. I can help you harness it, control it. You'll be able to do more with it then anyone could have imagined. You'll become so powerful, people will tremble at the very mention of your name and your parents will finally realize what a mistake they made. I'll allow you to use your powers freely. But only if you agree to become my apprentice.

Jenna stayed where she was a moment longer. Then she looked up. (The Titans were shocked by the look in her eyes. There was her usual determination, but it now had an uncharacteristic, vicious look in it.) "When do I start?" she asked.

………………………………**...**

The Titans all stayed were they were, even after the flashback was long over. "Dude," Beast Boy said at last. "Who knew she wanted to fight that badly." Before the Titans could respond, an alarm sounded. "What's going on?" Robin asked. **(Let's say, for the sake of this story, that this alarm wasn't made in his time)** "There's been a security breach INSIDE the tower. In other words, Jenna's gotten away."

The six of them rushed to catch her, but she was long gone. "Come on, maybe we can catch her before she gets too far." Nightwing shouted. After searching the city, they found Jenna standing in front of an entrance to a underground cavern. "You again!" Jenna hissed. "Seriously, can't you people just leave me alone!" With that she shot a starbolt at a few large, loose rocks, which began to fall instantly. Jenna shot into the cavern, while the Titans backed away.

All except Robin who had, at the last moment, jumped into the cavern as well. Jenna, however, didn't notice and, thinking she'd lost them, began to make her way down the cavern. Robin followed quietly behind her.

**As always, I'd LOVE for you guys to review! Please let me know what you think as well as any suggestions you may have. Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

Jenna walked through the cavern, knowing exactly were to go. _Guess there's no going back now._ she thought to herself, and angrily shoved the idea aside. _They don't care anyways! They're scared of you! Slade said so! Why would he need to lie? _Suddenly she completely froze. Spinning around she demanded, "Who's out there?!"

Robin could have hit himself. He hadn't been watching were he was walking and the mistake cost him when he accidentally kicked a rock. The sound echoed around the cavern and Jenna had spun around. He decided that he may as well come out now or be blasted later.

"Hey, it's just me!" he called stepping out from behind the rock he'd been hiding behind. Jenna, however, didn't look pleased to see him. "What does it take for you guys to get that I don't want you here!? I'm the enemy now and you better just get used to it!!

Robin looked at her. "Let me ask you something, Jenna. Is this what you want? To work for Slade?" Jenna stopped a little. "Does it matter? I can't exactly fight for you guys, now can I? Not when your scared of my power…" "Jenna, do you really think where _scared _of you? Why in the world would we be scared of you? Your strong, yeah, but your on our side…" "Used to be on your side." she interrupted. "As for why your scared of me, well, you tell me!"

Jenna looked down. "Besides, in the end, you guys just fight each other. Does it matter for who I'm fighting for?" Robin was shocked. "You can't fight just for the sake of fighting. We fight for different reasons. We fight for all the right reasons, and Slade fights for all the wrong." Jenna stayed silent, and Robin took a step toward her. "Stay away from me!" she yelled, backing off. Robin saw fear in her eyes.

"Jenna." Robin said. "I don't have a choice in this Dad." Jenna suddenly yelled. It was the first time she'd called Robin 'Dad'. "I really don't." She suddenly turned away. "But what do you care anyways?" Robin looked at her sadly. She was no longer the sweet, happy, strong girl he'd meet at the corner, or the vicious criminal she had been seconds before, but just a little girl who was in way over her head with no where to go and (in her mind) nobody to turn too.

"Of course I care Jenna." Robin insisted. "Listen to me Jenna. We're not scared of you. I know you think you can take care of yourself out there, but you can't. Not yet anyways." Jenna looked up and Robin saw in her face that she desperately wanted to believe what he was telling her. Eagerly, he continued. "You know that this isn't right. We all want you back Jenna." He stretched a hand toward her.

Jenna hesitated for a moment, not sure what to do. She wanted to go with him, but she wasn't sure if she could trust him. "Jenna." Robin said softly, looking at his daughter kindly. Jenna looked at him and knew what to do.

She suddenly ran forward and wrapped her arms around Robin's neck. Robin in turn hugged her, pulling her close to him. Tears were streaming down Jenna's face. "I'm really sorry, Dad." she whispered. Robin pulled her away and smiled, wiping the tears off her face. "I know." he said.

"Well, isn't this touching." said a cold voice behind them. "To bad I have to break it up now." They spun around to see the one person they wished wasn't there. Slade.

**Yeah, I know. Real sappy, but it was the best I could come up with. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**All right, I know the last chapter was REALLY sappy, but I couldn't think of anything better so I just wrote it down. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Depending on how long my good-for-nothing siblings let me stay on, it will be the last or the second-last chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

"Slade!" Robin yelled, jumping up, but to his surprise Jenna stepped in front of him. "You told me they didn't care! You lied to me!" she hissed, hatred in her face and venom in her voice. Slade chuckled, as though amused by the child's anger, which only fueled it all the more.

"Yes, I tend to do that often." he replied. "What do you want Slade?" Robin demanded. Slade looked at Robin. "You didn't expect me to just let Jenna change her mind and walk out of here, did you?" he asked. "If you have any sense you will!" Robin said through gritted teeth.

Slade didn't reply but immediately began fighting. Robin and Jenna were only too happy to fight back. After several hits taken to both sides, Slade suddenly hit Jenna hard, knocking the girl down. "Jenna!" Robin yelled. He spun around to face Slade. "You'll pay for that!" Before Slade could respond, Robin hit him, hard.

Slade stumbled backward, then started approaching Robin again when a blue starbolt hit him. Turning around, Robin saw Jenna standing behind him, her hands glowing a faint blue. Blood ran down one hand when she'd fallen against something sharp when Slade hit her, but otherwise she looked fine.

Slade, however, had decided that he'd had enough and managed to escape despite Robin and Jenna's efforts to stop him. For a while after he left both of them merely stood there. "I guess he got away then." Jenna finally spoke up, obviously disappointed. Robin turned to her. "For now, but we'll get him eventually. But now it's time to go back." he said looking at her. Jenna nodded and they both left.

The Titans had all waited outside the cavern (after realizing that there was no way for them to get in unless they blasted a hole in, which might have made the whole thing crumble) They were relived when they saw Robin come out, though grew cautious when they saw that Jenna was with him.

"Don't worry." Robin said seeing the worried looks they were giving Jenna. "She's alright now." As soon as Robin told them that Jenna was back to normal, they all relaxed and Starfire ran over to Jenna. "Jenna, what in X'hal's name were you thinking!" Starfire asked but immediately went off to other subjects, the cut on her arm, Slade, the fight.

Nightwing quickly joined her and a few minutes afterwards, they all returned to Titans Tower.

_A few hours later_

"Alright Robin. I think I've got this time portal thing fixed." Cyborg said. "You should be able to get back to your own time now." "Thanks, Cy." Robin replied. After a quick goodbye to the rest of the Titans, Robin went to Jenna's room.

"Hey, Jenna." Robin said. "Cyborg fixed the time machine." "Oh," Jenna said, looking a bit saddened, but flashed him a small smile. "I guess you had to go back eventually, huh?" she said. "Yeah," Robin replied. He went over and gave her a hug. "Don't worry, we'll see each other again. After all, I am your father, aren't I?" Jenna laughed. "Yeah, I guess your right." She looked straight at him. "Bye Dad." she whispered. "Bye Jenna." he replied.

Once outside her room, Robin was surprised to run into Nightwing. "Oh… hey." Robin said. Nightwing merely looked at him. "Look, I'm no good at this but," he looked over to Jenna. "Thanks." Robin just nodded, and Nightwing passed him. Then he grabbed the tie portal, set the time right, and stepped into the swirling black hole.

_Present time_

Robin looked around him. He was back at the museum, Warp was tied down, and Beast Boy was doing what could only be described as a victory dance. "Hey, now that we caught Warp, let's get back to that movie." Beast Boy shouted. Robin stared at him blankly before he realized what he was talking about. The movie. It seemed like years ago when he'd been sitting down watching that movie.

He suddenly noticed Starfire standing next to him, smiling. "How was your trip to the future?" she asked. "Was it the same as the one I saw?" Robin smiled at her. "No. It's a long story. I'll tell you when we get back." With that the Titans turned and walked back, though Robin stopped to glance behind him, a small smile on his face.

**Okay, not exactly a great ending to the story, but it was the best I could come up with. If you have any suggestions on how to improve it, I'll gladly hear them. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi again! I got a request to do an epilogue on Starfire's reaction when Robin told her about his trip to the future so here it is! I'm sorry, it's really short. I'll do the best I can since I'm feeling sort of sad that this story is over but anyways here it is!**

The other three Titans immediately went to watch the rest of the movie, but Robin and Starfire pulled away and went to talk about Robin's trip to the future.

"Tell me Robin, how far into the future did you go?" Starfire asked. Last time she went into the future (**You know, in 'How Long Is Forever') **she had vanished and the Titans had split apart. Robin smiled. "20 years, same as you. But the future I saw was different then the one you did."

He told Starfire everything, right from the moment he landed on the sidewalk in a 20 years updated version of Jump City. He told her about running into a girl named Jenna, the fight with Warp, how he discovered who Jenna really was (which Starfire was as shocked and bewildered by the fact that Jenna was their future daughter as he had been), Slade kidnapping Jenna, meeting the older Titans, finding out that Jenna was Slade's newest apprentice, changing Jenna's mind, the fight with Slade, and coming back.

Afterwards, he stopped and glanced at Starfire, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "So… Jenna is our daughter?" she asked slowly. Robin nodded. "Technically, yeah." He wasn't sure how Starfire would react to the shocking news. She nodded as though thinking it over, and then smiled. "So what happened then?" Starfire asked. "Did you defeat Slade?" Robin shook his head. "He got away." he told her.

Starfire nodded again. Robin waited for her to say something anxiously. "I'm glad everything worked out in the end." She glanced at him and smiled. "From what you have told me, the future seems, much better then the one I saw."

Robin looked at her. On one hand he was glad that she wasn't overreacting to the news, but on the other hand, he still didn't know what she thought of it. "Aren't you a bit… surprised?" Robin asked. Starfire nodded. "Very." she admitted. "It is no small news after all, but I do not think that having a daughter will be so bad." She looked at him. "Do you?" she asked. Robin shook his head. "No." He leaned over to kiss her but at that moment they heard someone yelling.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Cyborg shouted. "You coming down here or what?" "Yeah," Beast Boy added. " You better get down here before we start without you!" Robin and Starfire merely looked at one another. Then, with a shrug, they went downstairs, they're hands entwined with one another's.

**Sorry for the lack of Jenna in the very end but anyways, that's the best I could come up with so if you have any suggestions then please let me know and meanwhile, please review!!**


End file.
